HokeyPokey
by Insane Dragoness
Summary: Weirdness in the IY world. Everyone unknowingly does the Hokey-Pokey!


Hokey-Pokey

AN: Just something weird that came to me.

Inuyasha was sitting in the middle of the path scratching an itch with his left foot, when he heard a strange disembodied voice singing from somewhere.

_You put your left foot in, you take your left foot out. You put your left foot in and you shake it all about. You do the Hokey-Pokey and you turn yourself about. That's what it's all about!_

Inuyasha turned all around trying to find the owner of the voice but it had disappeared. Inuyasha ran back to the village freaked out.

* * *

Kouga frowned at the brown substance on his foot as he danced about trying to get it loose without touching it. Suddenly a strange disembodied voice came from out of no where, singing. 

_You put your right foot in, you take your right foot out. You put your right foot in and you shake it all about. You do the Hokey-Pokey and you turn yourself about. That's what it's all about!_

Kouga whirled around, looking about. 'Show yourself!'

But no one ever came and Kouga caught no scent from the intruder. Eventually he wondered off shaking his head…and his right foot.

* * *

Miroku was in battle, sucking demons into his wind tunnel when he heard the strange voice singing. 

_You put your right hand in, you take your right out. You put your right hand in and you shake it all about. You do the Hokey-Pokey and you turn yourself about. That's what it's all about!_

Miroku re-wrapped the prayer beads around his hand and looked about with a bewildered look on his face. "What was that all about?"

* * *

Sango was walking along with her friends toward their next destination when she felt Miroku groping her backside. She immediately turned and slapped him. That's when she heard the voice singing. 

_You put your left hand in, you take your left hand out. You put your left hand in and you shake it all about. You do the Hokey-Pokey and you turn yourself about. That's what it's all about!_

Sango stopped and looked about. 'Did you guys hear that?'

'Hear what, Sango?' Inuyasha asked.

'That voice. It was singing some strange song.'

'The Hokey-Pokey one?' Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him strangely.

'Yes!' Sango exclaimed. 'You've heard it to?'

'Yeah. It came from out of no where.'

'I heard it to.' Miroku piped up. 'When I was using my wind tunnel. Something about 'putting my right hand in and taking it back then putting it back in again and shaking it about.'

'Mine was my left hand.' Said Sango.

'Left foot.' Inuyasha put in.

'What are you guys talking about?' Kagome asked.

'Someone keeps singing this weird song.' Inuyasha said looking about and sniffing the air. He sensed nothing.

'Someone has been singing the Hokey-Pokey song?' Kagome asked.

'Yes. Do you know it?' Sango asked.

'Sure. The little kids at school sing it a lot.'

'Well this wasn't no kid.' Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

* * *

Just as Sesshoumaru's sword cut through Naraku's neck, serving his head. The voice started to sing causing both of them to stop and look around. 

_You put your head in, you take your head out. You put your head in and you shake it all about. You do the Hokey-Pokey and you turn yourself about. That's what it's all about!_

Naraku's head lay on the ground blinking. Sesshoumaru looked around confused. "What's a Hokey-Pokey? This Sesshoumaru does not understand."

* * *

The water splashed about Rin as she jumped into the river water. Jaken napped beside Ah-un, waiting for their Lord to return, when they heard the voice. 

_You put your whole self in, you take your whole self out. You put your whole self in and you shake it all about. You do the Hokey-Pokey and you turn yourself about. That' what it' all about!_

Jaken woke up screaming and waved his staff about, expecting an attack. But none came. Rin stood in the water, a curious look on her face. 'What was that Master Jaken?'

Jaken glupped. 'I…I don't know…'

Rin thought for a moment. 'Master Jaken…what's a Hokey-Pokey?'

Jaken turned. 'Huh? What? I don't know you silly girl!'

Rin shugged and went back to splashing in the water, humming the strange but catchy song.

* * *

The sun set on the Warring states era, a strange disembodied voice drifted across the land….._Hokey-Pokey…that's what it's all about!_


End file.
